


Hanging Out

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Exhibitionism, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Underage Sex, Well this escalated very quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: A trip through the city takes an unexpected turn.





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction is a space to explore relationships and concepts that may not be healthy in real life. If you struggle to differentiate between reality and fiction, or value cartoon characters over real people, this may not be a good story for you to read. Thank you ^v^

The sounds of the city were muffled around them as Peter kissed him deeply, pressing him back against the rough bricks with his larger body. Miles’ pants had slipped to his knees, leaving him cold and exposed in the night air. The breeze tickled his bare thighs and he pressed closer to Peter, shuddering as the older man’s still-clothed bulge met rubbed between his legs.

 

Miles hadn’t expected this. They‘d been out, as they often were, Peter still showing him the literal ropes, or webs at least, teaching him how to swallow his fears and thoughts and just _swing_ , soaring over the beeping cars, the people bustling through the streets and past alleycats scrounging for scraps between dumpsters. He’d never felt so alive, so aware of everything around him. And even as the air rushed past his ears, he felt grounded by Peter’s low voice as he spoke and coached him.

 

And then he’s gotten distracted and almost slammed himself into a winding metal fire escape and Peter had grabbed him and ended up pressing him into the wall. Their webs tangled and latched securely to the rooftop and the older man had chuckled breathlessly, body pressed into Miles. His eyes were tired but fond as he gazed down into the teen’s.

 

He didn’t think either of them was expecting the kiss, even if Peter had initiated it. His tongue explored Miles’ mouth, in places he wasn’t sure he’d ever touched with even his own tongue and his palm was calloused and rough as he cupped Miles’ face and pressed a little deeper with a hum. The teen moaned and his hands gripped the material at Peter’s shoulders, just trying to hold on.

 

Peter’s hand slid down to his thighs and encouraged him to bend his legs up, and Miles whimpered, breaking the kiss with a gasp as his bare ass was pressed to the older man’s crotch, his pants worked off his feet, with some difficulty with his sneakers still on. Peter slung them at the fire escape and pressed between his thighs, mouthing and sucking at his neck.

 

Miles’ rocked into him, arching his back and then he became a little more aware of just where they were and what they were doing. They were suspended above an alleyway, thankfully deserted, but he could see the cars moving in the street beyond and anyone could just walk though and see them- Peter bit his neck and rubbed his thumb over his hole and the boy cried out, biting his lip and feeling his cock twitch needily.

 

God he’d _never_ touched himself there before, not ever... Peter was just slowly petting, rolling his thumb back and forth and it made not only his hole twitch, but his whole body. Miles tightened his thighs around the older man’s hips for a moment as he shook, head falling back against wall when Peter chuckled into his collarbone. There was the sound of a zipper and the older man spat into his hand.

 

Miles whined as Peter pressed his larger cock against his, and wrapped his long fingers around them both. His palm, spit-slick and a little rough, felt like heaven as he jerked them off. The older man kissed back up his neck and Miles bit his lip again, knowing how flushed he was, tears in the corners of his eyes from the overstimulation. Peter was panting, cheeks flushed a dusky pink. That same fondness was in his eyes, but now it was tinged with hunger. Their lips met, messy and wet, and Miles forgot all about the street, the rough bricks against his back where his shirt had ridden up.

 

All he felt was heat, he was lost in the feel, the scent, the whole of Peter as they rocked together, panting and groaning. His hands gripped the older man’s no doubt rumpled shirt tighter and Miles moaned into the hot mouth devouring his, hips bucking as he was sent over the edge. Lights danced behind his eyelids and his cock twitched, spilling all over Peter’s fingers.

 

The older man broke the kiss to bury his face in Miles’ neck, grunting out Miles’ name as he jerked against him, movements rough and desperate as he also reached his peak. Peter sunk into him, gasping and nuzzling into his neck, fingers lax around their spent cocks.

 

Miles shuddered, pants rolling through his chest as he blearily opened his eyes. The sound of the city around them became louder; the car horns, far-away sirens, a can scratching the asphalt of the alley floor as the wind picked up. He shivered, suddenly much more aware of his nudity and he tried to press his thighs together. Which might have helped, if Peter wasn’t still nestled between them.

 

Peter leaned back and blinked at him, face still a ruddy pink. “Oh god, Miles.” 

 

Miles grinned shakily back and rubbed the back of his neck, finding it hard to meet the older man’s eyes, suddenly feeling rather shy and nervous. “Uh.. heh..” he couldn’t think of what to say.

 

The older man swallowed loudly and leaned over to grab his pants from where they’d been hooked over the fire escape. “Let’s get out of here and uh.. we can talk?” Peter seemed worried and nervous himself, voice almost shaky and quiet.

 

Miles, terrified suddenly that Peter regretted this, leaned forwards and planted a kiss on the man’s lips. He didn’t want to lose him, not over this. “I.. that was nice Peter.” It _had_ been nice, certainly not how he’d expected his first time.. but damn he’d liked that.


End file.
